


Song Inspired One Shot Fics

by Loki_Is_Life



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon LGBTQ Character, Crack, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Themes, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Pansexual Loki, Past Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Is_Life/pseuds/Loki_Is_Life
Summary: A Collection of One Shots inspired by Various songs on my laptop.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Song Inspired One Shot Fics

Hey everyone! I know I haven't posted anything since... *looks at unfinished fanfiction* a while.  
Since I can't seem to be trusted with multi chapter fics yet, I will instead by posting a collection of one shots. I find One Shots less daunting so hopefully I will be able post at least *thinks carefully* one, and a half.

Seriously though, I'm just going to test the water on this one, and then work my way up to a multi chapter fic. Basically I have a group of pairings for these fics. I was going to do just Loki X Reader fics, but I want to expand my repertoire. Here are the couples:

Loki X Reader  
Bucky X Reader  
Natasha X Reader  
Wanda X Reader  
Tony X Pepper  
Steve X Bucky  
Clint X Natasha  
Thor X Jane  
Valkyrie X Reader

I may add more, and not all of them may show up. I have about three half-written one shots waiting in the shadows, but the first one should go up soon. Please be patient with me, my life is pretty hectic right now, and I get easily frustrated with my writing. I'll do my best, but make no promises.


End file.
